


maybe I won't die alone

by thatmcbastard (blueb1rd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/thatmcbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens because Stiles is persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I won't die alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapperscript](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dapperscript).



> title from the Ingrid Michaelson song "Die Alone"

It doesn’t happen in an instant. There’s no magic moment, no sudden music or fireworks or epiphanies. As a matter of fact, it happens so slowly and gradually that it takes Derek a long time to even notice.

It happens because Stiles is persistent.

He chips away at the walls Derek has put up around himself like armor. He pushes and pushes until indifference gives way to irritation, irritation to begrudging respect, respect to trust, trust to tentative friendship, and friendship to this warm, steady, comforting thing that’s been buzzing quietly through his veins for the past few weeks.

He’s not really sure what to do with it, to be honest. Derek doesn’t have a good track record when it comes to romance. He barely has a record at all. Just Kate, and a small handful of forgettable, regrettable one night encounters.

He doesn’t get close to people, because he’s learned the hard way that that’s how you get hurt. It’s how others get hurt. He can’t risk that.

Stiles gets close anyway.

He’s like that, Derek’s learned. He doesn’t sit idly by and let what he wants slip through his fingers because someone or something else tells him he shouldn’t have it. Stiles fights for things, for what he cares about, for what he wants.

Derek is what he wants, he says. And he knows Derek wants him, too. He doesn’t need werewolf super powers to figure it out, he’s good with people. Sometimes he just knows. So Derek can say whatever he wants, can deny it all day long, but Stiles _knows_.

He says he’s not going to back off just because Derek doesn’t think he deserves this. Stiles will think it for the both of them.

Derek says _but I’ll break you_.

Stiles insists he’s tougher than he looks.

Derek says _what if I’m the one to break_?

Stiles promises to put him back together.

Stiles says it’s simple. That it’ll be okay. That Derek can let himself have this.

He pulls Derek in for a kiss, and for the first time Derek thinks he’s found a fight he’s happy to lose.


End file.
